


Love at First Appointment

by ComputerGecko



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medical, Doctor!Magnus, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerGecko/pseuds/ComputerGecko
Summary: For tumblr user bane-of-brooklyn. Prompt: fluff. Human AU. First meetings.Shortness of breath, heart pounding fast? The older brother of Magnus' newest patient is causing the pediatrician to feel the symptoms of what might be the early stages of love. That, or it's a heart attack. It could be either.





	Love at First Appointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bane_of_brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bane_of_brooklyn/gifts).



> Thank you to bane-of-brooklyn for donating to help out takemystrengthtoo with paying for hospital bills.
> 
> I am still taking fic comissions in order to help them out with their medical expenses, as well as also taking art requests. Information can be found here: [Click me!](http://computergecko.tumblr.com/post/164273166433/calling-all-shadowhunters-takemystrengthtoo)
> 
> not betad, probably wont be for a bit. I don't know how to title or summary commission fics xD

Magnus pushes the door to room 17 open after knocking and hearing a muffled ‘come in’. He’s scanning over his clipboard where the patient’s file is located - Max Lightwood, Age 9, Fever and Stomach Pain- and he looks up with a winning smile only to falter when he sees the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen.

The man looks over at him with worried, gorgeous hazel eyes and a face sculpted by the angels themselves. Magnus finds himself suddenly experiencing a shortness of breath and a sped up pulse, like he might be going into cardiac arrest. Which would be hard to do because he’s pretty sure this stunning person just stole his heart.

“I’m Doctor Bane,” he says, slipping back into any semblance of professionalism he can, holding his hand out to the handsome stranger. The guy stands up, and boy is he tall, an uncommon thing for Magnus, and he takes Magnus’ hand in his. Magnus notes that he has really nice hands.

“Alec,” the stranger says, and even his voice is lovely.

“Short for Alexander?” Magnus purrs, causing the other’s eyes to widen and a slight blush to cross his cheeks. Magnus finds this very interesting. Perhaps his attraction is reciprocated.

“Y-yeah, and this is Max. He uh, he wasn’t feeling good yesterday so I made an appointment but he suddenly started feeling worse about an hour ago.”

“My tummy hurts,” a small voice moans, pained. Magnus pushes aside his desire to focus on Alec and turns to the small boy who’s curled into the chair next to the one Alec had occupied. Magnus takes his seat at the desk and turns to Max, who is pale and a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

“Hello there Max, I’m going to do my best to figure out what’s wrong so we can get you feeling better, okay?” He helps Max up onto the exam table, ask a few questions, taking the stethoscope from around his neck to check his breathing. No issues there so he asks Max if he can lay down. Alec comes up to the table and takes his brother’s hand, looking like a nervous wreck. Magnus can’t help but find it adorable.

“Do you feel pain when I press down here?” Max shakes his head no. “How about here?” Max suddenly turns green and it’s only because of Magnus’ many years of experience treating children and his quick reflexes that he able to grab the trash can just in time. Magnus rubs his back as the boy heaves, offering soothing words. When he’s finally done he looks exhausted but his eyes are brighter, more aware.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt much anymore.”

“Well the good news is that you probably just have food poisoning. Once out of your stomach you’ll be feeling just fine. Unfortunately that entails waiting for it to pass, but you’ve likely already seen the worse.” he turns to Alec. “He may throw up a few more times, or he may even be fine after this. Just make sure to keep him hydrated.”

The relieved smile that breaks out across Alec’s face is breathtaking, and Magnus feels a bit faint. “Thank you so much Doctor Bane.”

“Call me Magnus,” he breathes out, pulling a card from his pocket and scribbling his personal number on it. He hands it to Alec, who looks adorably confused. “And by all means, please do call me,” he winks at Alec.

Alec turns red and Magnus know’s he’s a goner. “I- um. S-sure.” he stutters out. Magnus beams at him,

“Gross,” Max says, “Stop flirting with my doctor.”

“I-I wasn’t-!” Alec says to his brother, face resembling a tomato.

“I certainly hope you were,” Magnus purrs, and Alec turns his attention back to him.

“Uh.” Alec stutters, and Magnus can’t help but smile at his again.

Max groans between them again, but this time its because of his stomach. Alec lays a hand on his back, rubbing comforting circles.

“It’s probably best to get him home now, make sure he’s gets lots of rest.” Magnus places a reassuring hand on Max’s shoulder, squeezing briefly before letting it drop.

“Thanks again M-magnus. Come on Max,” Alec helps the boy down and Magnus walks them to the lobby. Alec turns to give Magnus a nervous smile, “I’ll, uhm, I’ll call you?”

“I look forward to it Alexander.”

Alec’s cheeks redden and he nods before ushering his brother away. Magnus smiles to himself and can’t wait until Alec calls him later. Hopefully they’ll be seeing a lot more of each other.


End file.
